


The Other Side

by Perr1n



Category: Satellite City (Web Series)
Genre: Body Horror, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: By far one of the most unique and interesting shows I have ever seen on the internet, if not in the world.All rights go to Sam Fennah and his wonderful, wonderful mind.
Kudos: 7





	The Other Side

Across grand fields of grass, moist with early morning dew, I ran, ran free and without care, no destination in mind, not a worry crossing my thoughts, bathed in the glow of pale light unnamed and unseen, feeling my muscles contract, extend and contract again, loving the burn, the sensation of air being pulled into lungs, Shira to my left, laughing with exhilaration. 

We chase each other back and forth, zipping along faster than the eye could register, nothing but twin blurs as we relish the feeling of being alive. 

I stop, Shira nearly slamming into me from the suddenness, both of us huffing, she with her twin sets of eyes, a deeper shade of red than blood, smiling with a Glasgow maw filled with needle-thin points, watching as I rise onto my hind legs, front pair shifting to become a pair of hands that take her own. 

Her scales are smoother than silk, softer than feathers, yet as I stroke my way upward to cup her jaw, I feel the power that they, like the rest of her body contains. 

"I almost beat you." She states in a gentle, flitting voice. 

"Did not." I reply, my own voice deeper, fuller, such was that of a much older Kivouachian.

"Did too." 

Rather than continue to argue, knowing that such an endeavor was pointless, I instead lay back, guiding her to climb her way up my form, pale and hairless, gripping each other fiercely as we pleasure each other, uncaring of the thought that someone may see.

We had nothing to hide, I am unashamed of the fact that Shira was the more dominant of us two. 

I would gladly confess to my enjoyment of being submissive to her, but only her.

But then, a voice hisses into my mind, "Wake up!"

And I do, ready to decapitate whoever dared to interrupt my dream, only to sigh when I realize it was none other than Nehrys, his star-shaped pupils fixated on me as I demand to know what the hell he could possibly want. The young messenger cowers, as always he was frightened by me and the way my shadow dwarfed him. 

"Whisper Luna is looking for you, Turin. She says it's urgent." 

Groaning with unfiltered annoyance, my mandibles flex, giving a wave that sends Nehry scurrying off. 

What could that blue bitch want this time?

Observing my paws, the nails sharp and well cared for, I try to hold onto the memory, the dream of sweet Shira's touch, wondering if indeed was how I believe it was, or if I had forgotten, due to our love being something that ended so very, very long ago.

Pushing aside the flap of my tent, I step out only to be greeted with the blinding light of the sun, one single bright source of light, so different yet oddly similar to the dozens of twinkling dots that Shira and I raced each other under many years previously. 

People see me and step aside, knowing I was in a sour mood no doubt due to the withering glare I give everyone, ducking to fit through the entrance to the so-called Kasino, a pale, poor imitation of the much grander original, yet another relic from a time long since passed. 

The first to greet me was Fontaine, his near-constant smirk managing to lift my spirits a bit. "Hello, Turin." I bow in respect to him, "Sir Fontaine. I take it that you had something to do with Luna wanting me?"

Setting down the book held in one of the many hands he had, Fontaine nods, "Right you are, I'm calling a meeting and I want you to be there, a couple of matters I need to discuss involve you, believe it or not."

I wave one hand, "Lead the way then."


End file.
